<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Heart Is In The Right Place by PenguinKiwis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655975">His Heart Is In The Right Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis'>PenguinKiwis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Nahdar's doing his best, Other, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padawan Nahdar seeks out a Knight he knows can help his Master— maybe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(pre slash), Kit Fisto &amp; Nahdar Vebb, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, Nahdar Vebb &amp; Bultar Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Heart Is In The Right Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another self-indulgent one</p><p>47.  "Can I tell you a secret?”</p><p>Based on <a href="https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/post/643436960614154240/kit-very-seriously-nahdar-i-told-you-my-crush">this</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nahdar had been trusted with a <em>very</em> important message. Or at least, that’s how he interpreted it.</p><p>His Master might have said “Don’t tell” and “anyone” while they were talking, but really, how was he supposed to make any progress if he kept it a secret? </p><p>Now part of him was a bit hesitant and surprised that his Master had trusted him with such an important message, with the Jedi Code and all that, but he heard rumors. Rumors that there were exceptions, namely exceptions that were made for Jedi who were in special situations. And Nahdar knew that Kel Dor were part of that group, they made very strong Mental Connections, after all! </p><p>But first he had to deliver the message to a Knight he knew would be able to possibly do something with it.</p><p>The Mon Cala glanced around as he walked through the halls of the Temple, looking for a familiar-looking head of black hair. Even if he couldn’t find Knight Swan, maybe he could find Master Kolar? The two had been in the same Padawan group, from what he had heard.</p><p>But he didn’t need to look for very long, seeing the black-haired Knight talking to an unknown Kessurian Jedi. He stopped short, tilting his head, but luck seemed to be on his side as the Kessurian waved to Knight Swan, departing and catching up to a Roonan Jedi.</p><p>He steeled his nerves before he squared his shoulders and walked over to the dark-haired Knight.</p><p>“Knight Swan?” he asked and the woman turned, raising a brow but tilting her head.</p><p>“Padawan Vebb,” she greeted, smiling a bit, “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m doing well, Knight Swan,” he said with a slight smile as well before he cleared his throat, glancing around before back to the Knight. “Er, <b>can I tell you a secret? </b>It has something to do with, ah, your former Master and mine.”</p><p>She blinked, but nodded slowly. “Sure...?”</p><p>He motioned for her to lean down and she did, a brow raised before he leaned in close, whispering what his Master had told him. Her eyes widened and she looked at him brows furrowed. He nodded and she stood back up, a smile twitching on her lips.</p><p>“That’s... actually kinda sweet,” she said before she leaned back. “And also super hilarious, who would’ve thought that Master Fisto...” she shook her head before patting his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Padawan Vebb,” she told him with a slight grin. “I know just what to do with this.”</p><p>(Nahdar would later learn from a certain Sha Koon that the entire Council ended up knowing within the week— except for her Uncle. And there was a betting pool that seemed to be tilted in Master Shaak Ti’s favor.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol rip kit though</p><p>Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr <a href="https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on my main blog <a href="https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>